American Horror Story: Slashdance
"Slashdance" is the third episode of season nine of the television series American Horror Story. This season carries the subtitle banner of "1984". It is the ninety-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mary Wigmore with a script written by James Wong. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 2nd, 2019 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, graphic violence and nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 9ATS03. * The tagline for this episode is "Imitation is the best form of tragedy. Coming clean can be pretty messy". * This episode had a viewership of 1.344 million people, which is 0.147 from the previous episode. It has the lower viewership of the season up until its initial airdate, though it is 0.051 higher than the next episode. * This episode rated 0.64% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actress Leslie Grossman is credited in this episode, but the character of Margaret Booth does not make an appearance. This is the first episode of the season that she does not appear in. * Actor Seya Hug is credited as Seya Andy Hug in this episode. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Mary Wigmore. She previously directed the "Blood Drive" episode of Scream Queens, which is also produced by Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision & Ryan Murphy Productions and stars Emma Roberts. * This is the fourteenth episode of American Horror Story written by James Wong. It is his first episode from season nine of the series. He previously wrote "The Morning After" from the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on Flashdance, which is a 1983 drama film starring Jennifer Beals. In the horror genre, Beals is also known for her work on The Bride, Vampire's Kiss, The Prophecy II, and The Grudge 2. * Slashdance is also the alternative title to a 1984 film called Murder-Rock: Dancing Death, which was a mystery-thriller directed by noted Italian horror director Lucio Fulci. Body Count * Chan - Accidentally pushed off a cliff by Ray Powell in flashback. * Larry - Prankster stabbed to death by Mr. Jingles. * Keith - Prankster stabbed to death by Mr. Jingles. * Rita - Impaled through the mouth with a broken oar by Mr. Jingles. * Wide Load - Impaled on punji sticks by Trevor Kirchner, who mistakenly believed him to be Mr. Jingles. * Ray Powell - Decapitated by Mr. Jingles with an axe while riding a motorcycle. Racial statistics * It could be argued that the death of Ray Powell falls under the "Black character gets killed" film trope which occurred in many horror movies during the era in which this season takes place. This may have been an intentional wink to the trope by the producers of the show. As of this episode, there have been two black characters featured on American Horror Story, with exactly 50% of that total having been killed off. * Chan is the first Asian character featured in this season of the show. With his death, 100% of all Asian characters presented in this season thus far have been killed off. * With the death of Chan, 100% of all Asian characters presented on the entirety of American Horror Story have suffered violent deaths. This includes the Chen family who died at Roanoke House in 1973 as seen in season six, and the Chang family, who were killed by the Fear Is Truth cult in season seven. Quotes * Benjamin Richter: I've been here locked up for fourteen years. When I told them I couldn't remember killing those kids, they told me I'd had a psychotic break. That I was evil. That I was the worst kind of human being. Irredeemable. .... * Xavier Plympton: That's karma coming through that door. There's nothing we can do to stop it. .... * Chan: I don't want to let down my pledge brothers. .... * Donna Chambers: Sometimes sacrifices need to be made in the name of science. .... * Montana Duke: Why haven't you killed her yet? See also External Links